The present invention relates to an aircraft structure wherein conventional wings are omitted and two, coaxial, counter-rotating, rotors utilize high speed cyclic pitch and collective pitch control to generate the forces necessary to lift the craft, maneuver it, and propel it through the air. A method of flight utilizing such a craft is also disclosed.
Dual coaxial rotor rotorcraft are known in the art. However, such rotorcraft typically cannot operate in a generally horizontal orientation without utilizing fixed wings to generate lift. Because fixed wings contribute to skin friction drag at cruise speeds, an air vehicle, capable of generating the necessary lift and directional forces for vertical take off and landing, vertical hovering, and horizontal flight, without the use of fixed wings is desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dual coaxial rotor rotorcraft capable of taking off vertically, hovering, transitioning to horizontal flight, returning to vertical hovering, and landing vertically, all without the benefit of fixed aerodynamic appendages.